Lady Morsa
Bichinhos de Estimação *Walrus Child Fuzzy Puppy Buddies |Residência=Bygone Island |Ocupação=Mãe |Dublagem=* Bill Freibergerhttp://www.comicosity.com/inteview-sonic-goes-boom-with-bill-freiberger/ *Espanhol Latino: Roger Eliud López *Italiano: Rosalba Bongiovanni |Status=Viva |Pronomes=Ela }} Lady Morsa , "Eggtoberfest" é um personagem secundária em Sonic Boom. É uma morsa e uma aristocrata viúva rica antropomórficaThe Biggest Fanhttps://twitter.com/BillFreiberger/status/745354953892331521 que reside na Bygone Island. Ela também é membro da Archipelago Homeowners Association. Aparência Lady Morsa é uma morsa humanoide um pouco obesa, quase uma cabeça mais alta do que Sticks. Tem a pele violeta com um único cabelo ondulado em sua testa e um grande busto. Tem também a pele do pêssego em seu focinho largo e em torno de seus olhos, de presas pequenas, de um focinho preto e de olhos roxos. Na , seu focinho é mais pêssego em cor, seu cabelo ondulado é branco e seus olhos equivocadamente flutua entre verde e amarelo. Vestimenta thumb|left|152px|Lady Morsa em seu traje menos formalPara vestimenta, seu traje menos formal consiste em um vestido cinza azulado com um cordão cinza marrom com pérolas, luvas brancas sem mangas e sapatos de salto alto, um colar com joias brancas e rosa parecidas com pérolas, um bracelete de ouro e uma pequena toca de cabelo branca. Para um traje mais formal, ela usa uma versão mais visivelmente colorida de seu vestido e joias, uma corda cintura verde, azul claro sapatos de salto alto e sombra de olho roxo. Na , o vestido da Lady Morsa é amarelo. Personalidade Lady Morsa é uma mulher com fortes instintos maternos, mostrando grande afeição por seus filhos e preocupação com seu bem-estar. Embora ela possa não ter o melhor controle sobre a segurança das crianças, ela ainda tenta ser um parente responsável e quer apenas o melhor para seus filhos.Role Models Ela também é bastante digna como ela é formalmente ofendido ao receber o que ela percebe como comentários negativos em sua aparência.Um Dia de Dama Um pouco arcaica, ela tem uma preferência por homens musculosos e machos.Tails' Crush Ela também mostra um traço um tanto teimoso, como se recusar a andar depois de sua calçada rolante quebrou desde que ela tinha pago seus impostos para obter aquilo.Mayor Knuckles Lady Morsa exibe uma indiferença de alta classe para as pessoas regulares devido a ter nascido em status aristocrático, referindo-se a pessoas regulares como "camponeses." Como um membro da Archie Comics, ela também é descrita como uma "amante de regras", o que significa que ela segue e mantém rigorosamente regulamentos, e conhece as regras de cor. Ela também parece ser um pouco gulosa, tendo acumulado um prato inteiro de sopas de camarão para si mesma. História Série de TV 1ª Temporada thumb|252px|Lady Morsa nos Prêmios PremiadosQuando os Prêmios Premiados estavam acontecendo, a Lady Morsa assistiu à gala. Lá, ela não aceitou gentilmente o louvor de Sticks. No auge da noite, Lady Morsa e o resto foram atacados pelos robôs do Dr. Eggman quando ele não recebeu o prêmio. A Equipe Sonic logo derrotou Eggman, e Lady Morsa voltou à gala. Mais tarde, ela teve dinheiro para ir ao T.W. Barker Circo das Maravilhas.O Circo Chega à Cidade Lady Morsa eventualmente fez o seu caminho para a venda de garagem na Toca de Sticks onde ela comprou um "chapéu de toco" de Amy, apesar dos protestos de Sticks.A Política da Porta Fechada thumb|left|252px|Lady Morsa reunida com seu bebêNão muito tempo depois, Lady Morsa encontrou Swifty o Rato no Vilarejo e tomou um gosto pelo rato, especialmente depois que ele salvou seu bebê de outro perigo mortal. Lady Morsa assim enraizada por Swifty em sua corrida contra Sonic, que perdeu para o rato e foi banido do Vilarejo de acordo com a lei. No entanto, Lady Morsa foi traída por Swifty quando Eggman revelou que ele era seu robô. Enquanto as cópias de Swifty vandalizavam o local, Sonic veio e salvou a Lady Morsa e outros aldeões depois de ser trazido de volta, e livrou-se das forças de Eggman.Velocidade Radical Quando o Anti-Bombeiro Bot atacou, o bebê da Lady Morsa foi quase posto em uma casa em chamas pela máquina do mal. Felizmente, Sonic veio ao resgate, e Lady Morsa foi alegremente reunida com seu filho.Bichinhos de Estimação thumb|252px|Lady Morsa assistindo a horrorosa apresentação de Orbot e CubotÀ medida que os dias passavam, Lady Morsa teve tempo para visitar o Meh Burger com seu filho mais velho.O Estagiário Durante suas outras visitas no Vilarejo, Lady Morsa foi exposta a um ruído doloroso causado por Sonic passou pelo local.Pés Descontrolados Andando pelo Vilarejo, a Lady Morsa, a contragosto, ouviu Orbot e Cubot com sua terrível apresentação.Cara, Cadê Meu Chefe? Lady Morsa juntou-se mais tarde ao júri para monitorar o julgamento entre Sonic e Eggman, o último processando Sonic por machucá-lo. Quando Lady Morsa e os jurados deliberaram e chegaram a um veredicto, Eggman revelou-se bem, tornando a sua decisão destituída de razão.Não Me Julgue thumb|left|252px|Lady Morsa ouvindo que Sonic era culpadoComo ela mais tarde visitou o Vilarejo, Lady Morsa encontrou Eggman vendendo seu próprio molho de tomate, que Sonic provou contra vontade não ser envenenado para Lady Morsa e os moradores (embora ainda era parte de um esquema mal).O Molho Especial do Dr. Eggman Lady Morsa veio mais tarde para o Robot Battle Royale para assistir ao torneio (e possivelmente para ver seu filho competir), onde ela viu Eggman roubar o Hypno-bot de Tails no final.Robot Battle Royale Quando Lady Morsa se juntou a uma turnê no Covil do Dr. Eggman, ela viu Sonic sendo acusado de roubo. Quando suas joias foram roubadas pelo que parecia Sonic, Lady Morsa se juntou a uma multidão irritada na prefeitura, onde Knuckles prometeu trazer Sonic. Lady Morsa mais tarde conseguiu suas coisas de volta quando Sonic as devolveu e provou que era Eggman que estava fazendo.It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedgehog thumb|252px|Lady Morsa no Chez AmyPoucos dias depois de visitar o Meh Burger com seu filho mais velho, Lady Morsa foi à estreia do filme de Eggman no seu covil. Durante o filme, Lady Morsa soube que estava destinado a escravizar o público com hipnotismo, mas falhou devido a um erro na parte de Eggman. Lady Morsa e o público assim deixaram.Eggman the Auteur Quando mais tarde no Meh Burger para uma refeição, a Lady Morsa foi travada na Battle of the Buns entre o Chez Amy e o Meh Burger. Durante o período seguinte, ela trocou regularmente entre esses estabelecimentos, dependendo de seus truques, antes de se estabelecer no Chez Amy até Eggman destruí-lo.Chez Amy Outro dia, ela visitou o Meh Burger novamente.Late Fees thumb|left|252px|Lady Morsa na prefeituraOutra vez, Lady Morsa e seu "bro", Dave o Estagiário, vieram às audições para o Bro-Down Showdown e foram escolhidos para participar. Graças à sua boa relação e desclassificações bem cronometradas, Lady Morsa e Dave ganharam o grande prêmio, mas o arruinou.Bro-Down Showdown Quando Knuckles, em seguida, serviu como vice-prefeito, Lady Morsa levou-o a aprovar a construção de uma calçada rolante para o Vilarejo. No entanto, quando ela quebrou, ela se recusou a andar desde que seus impostos tinham pago por ele. Ela e os outros aldeões foram atacados mais tarde pelos robôs de Eggman, mandados pela Sociedade do Relâmpago, mas a Equipe Sonic e Eggman os parou.Eggman Unplugged thumb|252px|Lady Morsa na oficina de TailsOutra vez em que ela visitou a Oficina de Tails, Lady Morsa pode se relacionar com a angústia de Tails sobre a perda de suas ferramentas amadas, antes de perceber oara seu choque que seu filho mais velho estava em apuros.Beyond the Valley of the Cubots Enquanto estava no Meh Burger, Lady Morsa ouviu Sonic chamar Mike o Boi de "apenas um cara" e pensou que Sonic estava sendo insensível. Juntando-se a uma multidão de aldeões furiosos, isso virou um tumulto que fez Sonic se aposentar. Po´rme, quando Lady Morsa e os aldeões foram incomodados pela Sociedade do Relâmpago, os pedidos de Lady Morsa a Sonic por ajuda foram ignorados. Lady Morsa mais tarde quase perdeu seus filhos em um bando de ovelhas, mas Sonic salvou-os. Depois que ele conseguiu tanto as ovelhas, a sociedade e um ataque de surpresa de Eggman sob controle, Lady Morsa percebeu que ela estava errada sobre Sonic. Porém, ela foi insultada por Willy Walrus.Just a Guy thumb|left|252px|Lady Morsa na festa de véspera de Ano Novo Quando Knuckles alcançou o status de celebridade com sua tendência de lata de lixo, Lady Morsa estava entre os moradores que o adorou durante sua fama.Late Night Wars Como Lady Morsa e os moradores foram atacados pelo novo Obliterator Bot de Eggman, eles foram salvos pela Equipe Sonic. Enquanto isso lhes valia o Greatest Role Model of All Time Award, Lady Morsa viu que suas palhaçadas tinham uma má influência sobre seu bebê e os ensinaram. Ela ficou satisfeita quando viu que tentavam ser melhores exemplos. Na véspera de Ano Novo, Lady Morsa foi à festa no Centro do Vilarejo onde ela dançou com o Walrus Male. Durante esse período, o Dr. Eggman usou sua Slow Motion Machine para diminuir o tempo o suficiente para ele vencer Sonic em algo antes do Ano Novo, embora Lady Morsa não tenha visto a vitória de Eggman como aconteceu muito rápido para ela perceber.New Year's Retribution thumb|252px|Lady Morsa no Puppy ConMais tarde, ela veio ao Puppy Con com seus filhos onde impediu Eggman de tentar negociar uma pela do jogo do seu filho com seu Obliterator Bot perigoso. Ela logo viu a agenda infrutífera de Eggman para roubar a peça do filho em vez disso. Quando Lady Morsa caminhava na praia com Lady Cabra, ambas ficaram encantadas com Knuckles com sua masculinidade. Ela mais tarde viu Tails fazer uma dança de namoro no Centro do Vilarejo e deu risadas, mas teve que fugir quando os robôs de Eggman atacaram, a quem Tails parou.Tails' Crush Quando a Equipe Sonic fez A Rose Without Thorns, Lady Morsa veio para ver a peça. Embora ela aplaudisse a peça, uma tempestade começou depois do final, e Lady Morsa levou a oferta de Sonic para ir para a Casa de Amy.Cabin Fever thumb|left|252px|Lady Morsa e outras aldeãs na fila de ganhar um autografo de Justin BeaverQuando a febre de Justin Beaver chegou ao Vilarejo, Lady Morsa se transformou em uma fã fanática de Justin e consumidora pela música de controle mental de Justin. Em uma assinatura de fãs, Lady Morsa desmaiou quando recebeu o autógrafo de Justin, mas se recuperou a tempo de comprar sua mercadoria. Lady Morsa veio mais tarde ao concerto de Justin onde ele e a Dreamboat Express tiveram uma batalha de canções, onde Lady Morsa foi libertada do controle mental por este último.Battle of the Boy Bands thumb|252px|Lady Morsa e a Archipelago Homeowners AssociationEnquanto comemorava a iniciação do Prof. Cluckins na Archipelago Homeowners Association, Lady Morsa e seu grupo souberam através de um Siri Bot que Eggman abrigava robôs. Desde que violou os regulamentos, eles ameaçaram Eggman com despejo, que então os convidou para jantar em seu covil para provar que ele não tinha robôs. Apesar das tentativas de Eggman no entanto, Lady Morsa e seu grupo viram seus robôs, fazendo Eggman aprisioná-los até que a Equipe Sonic os resgatou. Lady Morsa e seu grupo então deixaram Eggman ficar depois que ele os convenceu que seus robôs eram arte, o que as regras permitiam. thumb|left|252px|Lady Morsa vê Knuckles vs. CharlieEla logo se juntou a uma multidão para assistir a uma luta entre Knuckles e o novo supervilão Charlie, que terminou em vitória de Knuckles.Counter Productive Durante sua próxima viagem ao Centro do Vilarejo, Lady Morsa teve sua bolsa roubada por um Bandido Doninha. Gritando por ajuda, Amy e Sticks vieram em seu auxílio.It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog 2ª Temporada thumb|252px|Lady Morsa no abrigo de EggmanCerta noite, Lady Morsa apareceu para ver o ator de cinema Tommy Thunder depois que ele "venceu" o Obliterator Bot.Tommy Thunder: Method Actor Ouvindo mais tarde do Dr. Eggman no Centro do Vilarejo que um asteroide acertaria a Terra, Lady Morsa apareceu para comprar um lugar no abrigo de Eggman para escapar do iminente apocalipse. Embora ela tenha sido uma das escolhas de Eggman para um parceiro no abrigo, a Equipe Sonic parou o asteroide.Spacemageddonocalypse thumb|left|252px|Lady Morsa e os aldeões acabam com a máquina de EggmanDepois de assistir à abertura da nova fábrica de tesouras, Lady Morsa ignoraria os noticiários de Sticks no começo, mas à medida que a popularidade crescente de Sticks a levava a um noticiário de TV, Lady Morsa viria ver suas entrevistas. Como Sticks admitiu que ela tinha se vendido para fora para os meios de comunicação, Lady Morsa foi inspirado por Sticks arrependida para "lutar contra o poder". Ela e os aldeões assim começaram uma revolta aleatória antes de se acalmar e direcionar para destruir o último dispositivo de Eggman quando ele mostrou.Nutwork thumb|252px|Lady Morsa ajuda a Equipe Sonic em seus experimentosLady Morsa eventualmente ajudou a Equipe Sonic demonstrar uma esteira como parte de um experimentos.Alone Again, Unnaturally Ele também veio para o Dia de Carreira para dar um discurso sobre sua carreira (de que ela não tinha nenhuma desde que ela era um aristocrata) para a juventude do Vilarejo antes de ir para o Meh Burger. Enquanto sutilmente hipnotizada por transmissões de TV do Dreamcaster, Lady Morsa irritada enfrentou Sticks quando ela perturbou com sua história improvável sobre o Dreamcaster na TV. Lady Morsa logo se tornou uma escrava zumbi do Dr. Eggman, que fez com que ela e os aldeões hipnotizados construíssem um satélite que controlasse o mundo. Ela mais tarde atacou Sticks quando ela veio para o resgate, mas foi libertada quando a Equipe Sonic frustrou o plano de Eggman.In the Midnight Hour thumb|left|252px|Lady Morsa vê Eggman recrutar novos servosEntão, quando Tails fez uma defesa pro Vilarejo Sem Nome contra Eggman, Lady Morsa iria elogiar a raposa em sua cerimônia de troféu até que Eggman chegou através de um buraco na defesa.Multi-Tails Enquanto no Centro do Vilarejo, viu Eggman estar contratando servos, mas recusou a oferta.Strike! Outro da, Lady Morsa estava com seu bebê enquanto viu o doce de seu filho ser roubado por um Bandido Doninha e depois reclamou diante às câmeras. Mais tarde, a Lady Morsa foi mais tarde inspirada a comprar algumas peças de Fuzzy Puppies de Orbot e revender um deles para um comprador misterioso, sem saber que Orbot estava manipulando ela.The Evil Dr. Orbot Quadrinhos Boom Shaka-laka thumb|252px|Lady Morsa com seu bebêNo Centro do Vilarejo, Lady Morsa ignorou o Dr. Eggman quando lhe ofereceu uma ponte. Mais tarde, Eggman tentou aproximar-se dela, mas ela supôs que ele estava atrás de seu bebê, e seu apelo de angústia fez os outros aldeões baterem nele. Lady Morsa foi mais tarde para o Eggtoberfest, hospedada por Eggman, com seu filho mais velho, onde descobriram que os passeios não estavam funcionando. No entanto, a multidão irritada formada como uma resposta fez Eggman corrigir o problema. No entanto, Lady Morsa e seu filho foram atacados pelo exército de Eggman quando o doutor se tornou hostil por causa da aversão dos aldeões. Felizmente, a Equipe Sonic salvou a criança de Lady Morsa e se livrou dos robôs. Aparições Falas /Falas}} Galeria Trivia *Lady Morsa mantém fotos do seu bebê em sua bolsa. *Uma piada em toda a série é o bebê Lady Morsa estar em perigo e sua vocação de alguém para resgatá-lo. Ela se refere a isso em Just a Guy.Lady Morsa em Just a Guy: *Lady Walrus é o único aldeão recorrente na cujo traje padrão varia. Bill Freiberger explicou isso porque havia histórias que exigiam que ela estivesse em um guarda-roupa diferente.https://twitter.com/BillFreiberger/status/666999485961142272 Navegação Referências Categoria:Personagens secundários Categoria:Morsas Categoria:L